Albus Potter and the Perils Unkown
by Doodlebug101
Summary: Follow Albus Servus Potter trough his six year through school, and as a war between wizards and the Goblin reaches it's peak and times become worst then ever. great fic but the summary may suck read and review


_The Sorting was growing closer to his name. The ropes in his stomach that were tying his bowels into a knot just tightened. _

"_Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor Longbottom said._

_The blonde haired boy, with a pale face, pointed nose, and penetrating gray eyes that, Albus had seen while standing with his parents approached the stool. He was shaken and beads of sweat were rolling down the sides of his cheek. The sorting hat pondered for about three minutes a long time for a pure blood that was ambitious. With the anticipation mounting in the Dining Hall the Sorting figured it was time to make his decision._

"_Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled out load causing a lot of people to jump. _

_The sorting hat yelling wasn't what caused the crowd to jump it was the fact that the Malfoy family who was related to the infamous Black family had never been placed in Gryffindor besides Sirius Black who had been disowned. _

_The boy stepped down from the stool, unlike other students who got down he still wore a look of worry on his face._

_The Gryffindor's were clapping half heartedly while the Slytherin's shot nasty glares._

_After Shaun McLaggen was sorted into Ravenclaw then it came the p's since there was no n or o's._

"_Potter, Albus." Professor Longbottom said as Lou Phillips went to Hufflepuff._

_Albus slowly moved to the stool and sat down. With the Sorting Hat in his hand he slowly placed it on his head._

"_Can you please put me in Gryffindor?" Albus said softly following his father's advice._

"_Naturally." The sorting hat said had already made up his mind to put him in Gryffindor. All of Albus's stress was for nothing. "Gryffindor." _

_The Gryffindor stood up and gave a standing ovation like they had given Rose. There family was very famous in the wizarding world._

_Albus made his way to the table and past his brother James. Who was sitting with their cousin Fred, Jack Marko, and Levan Jordan. The four was only third years and already had an infamous reputation for being school pranksters. _

_Albus sat down beside Rose and a depressed looking Scorpius._

"Get up mate." Said a semi deep voice.

Albus eyes started to come into view as Scorpius punched him in the arm to wake him one more time to wake him.

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were on their way back to Hogwarts for their fifth year. And like always Albus had fallen asleep.

"Have I missed the trolley?" Albus asked as he was finally awake but a bit of sleep lingered in his voice.

Scorpius and Rose laughed manically at the question. "You've missed that we're here now."

Albus eyes shot to the window sure enough they were already at Hogwarts. Albus looked down at his clothes and remembered that he had forgotten to put on his school robes.

Rose who was still laughing closed her book and got up and left followed by Scorpius who shut the door and used his wand to fog the glass.

Albus quickly pulled off his Muggle clothes and put on his robes. In about five minutes he was fully dressed. He dashed through the corridors of the train and out of the quickest exit. He ran to horseless carriages and tried to find Rose and Scorpius but he couldn't find them.

"Mind if I sit here." Albus questioned as he opened the door of a seemingly empty carriage to reveal a dirty blonde hair, grey eyed, dreamy looking boy, which Albus knew as Evan Scamander son of Luna and Rolf Scamander. He was in the same yeas as Albus but in Hufflepuff. His mom and Albus's parents were friends but had fallen apart as his family traveled the world.

The boy looked down out of the door and nodded yes. He moved a cat like creature with spotted, flecked fur.

The carriage took off up towards the castle in the same medium paced speed they always went.

Once settled into the carriage Albus felt a cold stare on him so he turned to the source. To his relief it wasn't Evan but his cat. "What kinda cat is that?"

"It's a kneazle." Evan said not taking his eyes off the path up ahead.

Was this guy being cold to him or was he just a loner?

"What's his name?"

"Mauler."

Albus turned and studied this boy of quite a few words. He had his wand behind his ear, he wasn't blinking, and he had an ugly butterbeer cork necklace around his neck.

"Ready for another year of learning to harness are magic?" Albus asked playfully.

The boy turned to him with his cold eyes and said nothing.

"Well who pissed in your cheerio's." Albus murmured.

The carriage ride to the castle seemed to be longer than usual next to the unwelcoming boy.

"We thought that you had got stuck on the train." Scorpius said relieved as Albus found them in the dining Hall.

"No I got off in time. I tried to find yall but I couldn't so I had to ride up here with that Evan Scamander guy."

"Feel bad for you mate he's kinda out there." Scorpius sniggered and made a gesture of twirling his finger around his ear to say he was crazy.

Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius. "He's not crazy he's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Oh I forgot that was your boyfriend." Scorpius sneered resentfully.

Rose punched him in the arm and got and went to change her seat to the other side of the table.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Albus asked as Rose came bounding in-between the tables.

She was nearly to her new seat. "I can't I don't think our families would like that. My dad is still bugging me about being a Gryffindor."

"Who cares about that you know both of you like each other."

"Her dad would kill me."

Rose caught the last four words of his sentence and questioned what he had done this time for his dad to be angry.

"Ummmm….nothing I was just saying that dad would kill me if I don't write him soon."

"You're lying." Rose said. She knew him like the back of her hand and could easily tell when he was lying.

"I'm serious."

"Shut up." Rose snapped. She had inherited her mother's intelligence and her no nonsense attitude.

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Well both of you shut up. The sorting is about to begin." Albus said sternly had he not shut them up they would have went on for a whole hour.

A long line of terrified-looking first years entered, led by Professor Longbottom, who was carrying a stool on which an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall among the older students faded away. The nervous first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students. Professor Longbottom placed the stool carefully in front of them then stepped back.

The first years looked more nervous then ever in the dim candlelight. A small girl with flowing red hair, fair eyes and skin stood proudly in the middle. Although she was unchangingly beautiful she had a rough look about her. Albus recognized her as his cousin Daphne Weasley, one of the three children of Fleur and Bill.

The whole school waited patiently for the annual sorting. Then the rip near the hat's brim burst into song.

_A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn__,   
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
and power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
their favorites from the throng,  
yet how to pick the worthy ones  
when they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!_

Once again the hat became motionless and applause broke out.

"Abercrombie, Stan."

A pompous looking boy approached the stool and put the hat on his head. The hat considered for a minute the rip near the brim opened once more and he was sorted into Slytherin.

This was an unusually long sorting it took nearly forty five minutes to get to the w's.

After Marcus Winston went to Ravenclaw and his twin sister Marie followed him it was Daphne's time to take the stool.

"I hope she's in Gryffindor." Rose whispered as the Hat took it's time to decide.

Albus glanced down the table at his cousin Septimus Weasley. You could tell who his father was because he looked exactly like him before his face was scarred. He was Daphne's only brother and his nervousness over whether she would be a Gryffindor was evident.

"_RAVENCLAW." _

Septimus face sunk and became sulky.

After about another thirty minutes of people being sorted the Sorting Ceremony came to an end. Professor Longbottom grabbed the stool and hat and walked away with them as Professor Sprout stood and opened her arms in a welcoming manner.

"To our newcomers welcome." Professor Sprout began. "And to our returning students welcome. Tuck in, eat, and enjoy yourself."

Sprout gracefully sat back down and put a handkerchief over her lap as the students clapped in applause. Food appeared out of nowhere on the five long tables in the Dining Hall.

Scorpius whose stomach had been growling stuffed food in his mouth, like a bum who hadn't eaten in years.

"Would you slow down." Rose said disgusted at the sight.

Scorpius paid her no attention.

"Al, do you have two galleons I can borrow?" Said a soft voice from behind.

He turned to see that his red haired sister was bounding towards him with her hand out.

"Why?"

"Because we made a bet that Daphne would be in Gryffindor and we lost." Said a brown haired boy with that looked exactly like his mother although he had the trademark freckles.

"Hugo what have I told you about making bets." Rose snapped hitting him upside the head as he and Lily sat down beside her.

"Stop hitting me."

"Look I left my money in my luggage." Albus said rummaging through his pockets. "Go ask James."

The two got up and bounded off towards the beginning end of the table where James always sat with his friends.

"Now that were all fed and fattened up we shall proceed with the rest of our evening," Professor Sprout said standing up and the plates cleared themselves. "First years the forest is forbidden and a few older students ought to know to."(She glared at James, Fred, Jack, and Levan)

"Professor Longbottom Head of Gryffindor House and Herbology professor, Professor Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms professor, Professor Macmillan Head of Hufflepuff and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and lastly Professor Slughorn Head of Slytherin House and Potion's master. These are the four head on the houses all of which you will come to know better over due time." Sprout went down the table and also introduced the rest of the teachers but Albus ignored that part he knew most of them. "I am pleased to announce our newest Transfiguration professor Hestia Jones."

Everyone once again burst into applause as the woman stood up and bowed.

"I wish last year wasn't McGonagall's last." Rose whispered. "She was such a great witch. And teacher"

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams and cheerleading teams will be posted in the common room in the week that follows. The duel club will be reinstated this year- " She once again eyed James and his gang of friends. "but if there is anymore dueling in the corridors it will be banned once again. Your electives will be the same as last year if you don't know. First years you will be allowed a minimum of one elective till your second year-"

"You know that they added electives to the curriculum in 2000 the first Official year of Hogwarts reopening." Rose said for the millionth time.

"You tell us that everytime Sprout says something about electives." Scorpius taunted.

"Oh look the choir is performing the school song." Albus said trying to distract the two from arguing.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot._

"I'm glad that's over." Scorpius said as they walked out of the Dining Hall. They had left Rose who was a perfect and had to go guide the first years.

"Who are you telling?" Albus muttered tiredly wanting to get to his four post bed.

As they were walking down the hall towards the steps a gang of Slytherin's approached led by Blasie Zabini Jr.

"Scorpius my friend, how have you been?" He pestered, picking at his one time best friend.

"Zabini I don't have time for this right now." Albus said putting his hand in his pocket in case a duel was needed.

"I don't think I was talking to you." Zabini snapped.

"Back off." Scorpius had drawn his wand and pointed it Zabini.

Behind Zabini; Antwan Pucey, Michael Bletchley, Markie Flint, and Thomas Nott also drew their wand to protect their leader.

"Even if you were to hex me you wouldn't be able to defeat all of us, even with one of the famous Potters on your side." Zabini laughed also drawing his wand as Albus drew his wand.

"Stupefy." Albus said pointing his wand at as many Slytherin's as he could. "Stupefy."

He had stunned Flint and Nott. Scorpius had stunned Pucey.

"Can't even get into school without having to stun a few Slytherin's, can we?" James said as he appeared from behind the Slytherin's as they fell. He, Levan, Jack, and Fred all had there wands aloft.

"Thanks." Albus said as he walked off from the stunned Slytherin's. People were starting to stare at the scene.


End file.
